


Sweeter than Cherries

by TheOnlySPL



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/pseuds/TheOnlySPL
Summary: The day Richard Castle took a leap of faith was the day he and Kate Beckett learned the meaning of magic.





	Sweeter than Cherries

He had no other choice. The only way she could ever know the truth, was by doing exactly this. He stopped her mid sentence, leaning into her space.

Kate froze, staring into his eyes, he was so close to her that they shared one breath.  
  
Without hesitation, he cupped her face gently and brought his lips to hers. Sweeter than cherries, her kiss was that of something pure and powerful.  
  
She was powerless against Richard's luscious lips, she savored their taste.  
  
As they parted, a flow of emotion rushed over them. The kiss was magical, and they plunged for another.

**Author's Note:**

> Recently found this little gem. It was my first ever 100 word drabble :)


End file.
